Xithion’s Gift Traducción
by JAZLUPIN
Summary: Mientras corría fuera del castillo, Sirius se llevará una sorpresa, cuando se encuentre con un vampiro… El no está muy interesado con la idea de hacer a Snape su compañero, pero cuando Severus cae gravemente enfermo, debe tomar una decisión. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Xithion's Gift (Traducción)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por Hopeakaarme y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Mientras corría fuera del castillo, Sirius se llevará una sorpresa, cuando se encuentre con un vampiro… El no está muy interesado con la idea de hacer a Snape su compañero, pero cuando Severus cae gravemente enfermo, debe tomar una decisión.

**Parejas: **Sirius Black/Severus Snape y menciones de Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:**No muchas. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU** . Fuerte OOC. Hay algo de peleas y se describe como se alimenta un Vampiro, nada de qué asustarse XD

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:**Shipi… pueden culparme otra vez por presentarle esta historia a América-chan XD Y darle una indirecta para que la traduzca… jojojo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1: El sirviente del Vampiro.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Madame Pomfrey le sonrió a su paciente favorito, haciéndole un gesto con las manos, indicándole que ya podía volver a ponerse su camisa.

-Ok, no creo que haya nada malo son tu salud Remus, nada aparte de los usuales síntomas de tu licantropía. ¿Hay algo que me quieras preguntar?

Remus vaciló durante un momento y paró de abotonarse la camisa.

-Huum… de hecho si hay algo, pero realmente no sé si…

Poppy rió entre dientes un momento, Remus siempre había sido un chico muy tímido, eso era una de las cosas que lo hacía tan adorable.

-Tú sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa. Ahora, dime… ¿Qué es?

El hombre lobo se mordió el sabio inferior.

-Bien… durante el verano pasado, yo…

-¿Si…?- dijo Poppy, en ese momento ya estaba muy interesada.

Remus respiró profundamente, y finalmente dijo:

-Durante el ultimo verano, yo me convertí en el sirviente de un vampiro."

Ahora Poppy estaba bastante sorprendida, bueno, eso no es lo que ella esperaba escuchar.

-Bien, definitivamente es una sorpresa, pero… ¿Lo haces voluntariamente?

-¡¡¡Por supuesto que sí!!!- exclamó furioso, he iba a defender su decisión.

La medibruja hizo un gesto de que lo aceptaba.

-Oh, si, claro, perdóname… por favor, es solo que tengo que preguntar, y… ¿Quién es? No, no me digas, déjame adivinar¿Alguien de la escuela?- Bueno, claro que tiene que ser alguien de aquí. ¿Si no como estaría cuando necesitara alimentarse del hombre lobo?

Remus asintió levemente.

-Si así es.- confirmándole a la enfermera lo que acababa de decir.

-Eso no nos deja muchas opciones.- murmuró Poppy.- ¿Es un chico o una chica al que estas sirviendo?

-Es un chico, un año mayor que yo...- dijo el hombre lobo, y se volvió a morder el labio.

-¿No es Lucius Malfoy, o si?- preguntó Poppy, bromeando.

Ante eso, Remus no respondió con palabras, sin embargo, un lindo rubor cubrió su cara.

La bruja rió un momento y Remus se ruborizo fuertemente.

-Así pues… es él, bien… ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?

Remus sonrió algo nervioso y formuló la pregunta:

-¿Hay algunas indicaciones que deba tomar en cuenta acerca de mi salud, como por ejemplo, mis hábitos alimenticios, o si tengo que tener cuidados con ciertas cosas?

Poppy sonrió levemente antes de responder.

-Bueno, la cosa más importante que debes tomar en cuenta es que no puedes comer nada de ajo, porque eso podría dañar a Lucius por medio de tu sangre¿pero supongo que ya sabías eso, no?

-Si, claro que lo sé.

-Ahora, entonces…- dijo Poppy.- Bueno, como tú debes saber, Lucius debe tomar una poción especial, así que no necesita tanta sangre como un vampiro recién convertido. Sin embargo, él es joven. ¿Crees que él tome demasiada sangre de ti?- preguntó algo preocupada.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-No podría decirle… No sé realmente a qué se refiere con "demasiada".

-¿Después de que él se alimenta de ti, te sientes mareado, o te desmayas?

El chico se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

-Si, me siento un poco mareado… pero siempre se me quita, segundos después.

Poppy chasqueo la lengua.

-Si pasa pronto, entonces no hay razones para preocuparse.- dijo ella.- Aun así, existe la posibilidad de que él esté bebiendo mucha, ya que es joven y su necesidad de sangre es bastante fuerte. Además esta el hecho de que él bebe la poción y no sabe controlarse muy bien, así que creo que debes tener cuidado con eso.

El levanto una ceja con gesto inquisitivo.

-¿Y qué hago si sucede?

Poppy rió levemente, mientras habría uno de los cajones de su escritorio, tomó algo, lo sacó y lo puso sobre el escritorio.

-Bien, sucede que aquí tengo algo que tal vez te interesará.

Remus jadeó cuando vio lo que ella le ofrecía.

-¿Chocolate de sangre¡Ni siquiera sabía que existiera!

Ella le sonrió, sabía que Remus siempre había amado el chocolate.

-Si es un nuevo tipo de caramelo. ¿Tú sabes que los caramelos de sangre que venden en Honeydukes son para vampiros, cierto…? Aun cuando a los vampiros les gusten, son algo fuertes para cualquier persona, incluso para los sirvientes de los vampiros; así que la compañía que los hace decidió crear este chocolate, especialmente para aquellos que alimentan a un vampiro voluntariamente.

-¿Así, que puedo cuidar mi salud y comer chocolate a la misma vez?- le pregunté Remus, sonriendo.

Exactamente, si comes esto, y estoy segura que lo harás, no tendrás nada de que preocuparte… aunque también voy a tener una pequeña charla con Lucius, él debe entender que no puede tomar más de ti, no más de lo que necesita para mantenerse con vida.

-¡Lucius jamás haría eso!- exclamó enfadado, después vacilo un poco.- Pero… Poppy…

-¿Si, mi muchacho?- dijo sonriendo, era tan dulce cuando defendía a su novio.

-La luna llena pasada, Lucius estuvo conmigo.- dijo el joven mago, su tono de voz era muy bajo.- Él me mantuvo bajo control, la mente del lobo no pudo vencer a la mía… no me dañe.

-¿Enserio…? Eso es magnifico, claro que sabia de esa teoría, cuando un vampiro podía controlar a su sirviente siendo este un licántropo, pero no estoy segura. ¿Así que ya no eres peligroso?

-Eso parece, pero hablamos sobre eso y tengo que admitir que me sentiría mejor si yo, o más bien nosotros, seguimos yendo a la Casa de los Gritos durante la luna llena; en caso de que yo llegue a perder el control. Jamás me perdonaría por lo que llegara a suceder, no deseo arriesgarme.

-Entiendo.- asintió levemente. Entonces cambio su tono de voz a uno algo malicioso.- Ahora, dime Remus¿tu sirves a Lucius de otra manera, no solamente con tu sangre?

Él se ruborizo nuevamente.

-Huumm… Er… Yo… Bien…- comenzó a decir, aparentemente no podía articular una palabra coherente.

Poppy, sin embargo, no fue piadosa y no la dejó caer, y es que ella deseaba saber

-¿Por ejemplo, tu le ayudas a satisfacer el deseo sexual que un vampiro siempre tiene después de alimentarse?

-¡¡¡POPPY!!!- exclamó Remus, sus mejillas estaban de color carmesí por la vergüenza.

La medibruja, a pesar de eso, rió levemente.

-Tomare eso como un sí. No hay necesidad de ruborizarse Remus, es perfectamente normal que un sirviente también satisfaga las necesidades sexuales de su amo. De hecho, creo que todos los vampiros y sus sirvientes son amantes, es algo natural, debido al vínculo que hay entre ellos.

-Hum….- Remus vaciló por un momento, en realidad ya no importaba mucho, Poppy ya sabía la verdad, así que…

-Bien, si.- dijo entonces.- Lucius y yo somos amantes.

-¿Estas tomando tus precauciones, cierto?- pregunto Poppy como una mamá gallina, hacía eso especialmente con Remus.- Como sabes, los hombres lobos son capaces de quedar embarazados, no importa cual sea su sexo.

Remus asintió nuevamente.

-Si, nosotros hemos sido muy cuidadosos desde el inicio.

Entonces Poppy sonrió, satisfecha con lo que había escuchado. Bien, Remus siempre había sido un muchacho muy sensible.

-Bien, entonces podré pasar las noches sin preocuparme. ¿Y le vas a contar a alguien acerca de tu relación?

-N-no.- tartamudeó el joven licántropo.- Al menos no todavía, mis amigos no lo entenderán, y dudo mucho que los Slytherins lo hagan, pero tenemos todo planeado, cuando Lucius se gradúe, él permanecerá aquí como ayudante del Profesor de Pociones. Y una vez que yo termine la escuela, compraremos un apartamento donde podremos vivir, y entonces le diremos a nuestros amigos.

Ella sonrió y una nueva expresión se poso en su cara, era un muchacho tan dulce.

-Un buen plan, si me permites decírtelo. Ahora, si no tienes nada más que preguntarme, creo que tus amigos te están esperando.

-Si, debo irme, adiós Poppy y gracias.-

Después de eso Remus comenzó dirigirse rápidamente hacia la puerta. Poppy sonreía, mientras el chico se retiraba.-

-No hay problema, mi muchacho… Oh¿y Remus?

-¿Si?- preguntó el joven hombre lobo, volteándola a ver sobre su hombro.

Nuevamente, la enfermera sonrió.

-Felicidades… y buena suerte, cuídate mucho, mi muchacho.

Remus se encontraba feliz y tenía una brillante sonrisa.

-Lo haré, Poppy.

Y con eso, él salió de la enfermería.

**Continuará… **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Próximo Capitulo**

Mientras Sirius da una vuelta en el castillo, a una hora no permitida, ve algo que lo deja totalmente sorprendido, y mientras intenta alejarse y olvidar lo que vio… algo mas sorprendente le sucede…

---------------

----------

------

Hola: Sip... aqui de nuevo con otra traducción, espero les guste.

Espero que me dejen comentarios.

Nos vemos

Besos

Jazlupin


	2. Chapter 2

**Xithion's Gift (Traducción)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por Hopeakaarme y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Mientras corría fuera del castillo, Sirius se llevará una sorpresa, cuando se encuentre con un vampiro… El no está muy interesado con la idea de hacer a Snape su compañero, pero cuando Severus cae gravemente enfermo, debe tomar una decisión.

**Parejas: **Sirius Black/Severus Snape y menciones de Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias: **No muchas. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU** . Fuerte OOC. Hay algo de peleas y se describe como se alimenta un Vampiro, nada de qué asustarse XD

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:**Shipi… pueden culparme otra vez por presentarle esta historia a América-chan XD Y darle una indirecta para que la traduzca… jojojo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

**Capítulo 2****: El secreto del vampiro.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- / **

-¡Oye, Remus¿Qué fue lo pasó con tu joya familiar?

El hombre lobo inmediatamente volteó hacia James y lo miró fijamente con sus ojos color ámbar, y tal vez hubiera sido más amenazador sino estuviera parado en medio de la habitación, goteando agua y vestido solamente con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su delgada cadera. ( **N/T **Aaawww!!!!... por Merlín, me he quedado sin palabras. XD).

-¿Perdón?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Oh… pero no te lo tomes de esta manera.- dijo el chico, que sabía como serían tomadas sus palabras incluso antes de que las dijera.- Me refiero, por supuesto, al viejo collar de tu abuela, si mal no recuerdo, tú nunca te lo habías quitado. Así que… ¿dónde esta?

-James tiene razón.- dijo Peter, mirando al hombre lobo y notando la ausencia del objeto en cuestión.- Nunca te vi quitándotelo, aparte de los días de luna llena. ¿Qué acaso lo perdiste?

-No, no lo hice.- dijo Remus, caminando hacia su cama, sus amigos pudieron ver todas las cicatrices en la piel pálida y no pudieron suprimir un escalofrió.

Mientras abría su baúl intentaba encontrar una forma de tomar la toalla para que no se le cayera, luego sacó una pequeña caja.

-¿Ven?- dijo abriéndola.-Todavía la tengo, bien y a salvo.

Los otros chicos echaron un vistazo, lo vieron meter sus dedos en la caja, mientras buscaba algo dentro de ella, luego vieron algo en su mano. Era una cadena de oro, con un pequeño pero elaborado crucifijo, también de oro. Remus lo atrajo hacia sus labios y lo beso suavemente - un hábito simplemente aprendido, sin ningún sentimiento religioso - y después lo volvió a colocar en la caja.

-Todavía la conservo, solo que ya no la estoy usando.

-¿Qué? Bien… mi Remus, eres un pequeño niño malo.- dijo James riendo.- ¿Qué diría tu abuela en este momento?

El hombre lobo solo se encogió de hombros, mientras se comenzaba a vestir.

-No sé.- contestó honestamente.- Pero… no la estoy usando ya, es que es… algo _femenina _.

Sus amigos lo miraron boquiabiertos. El hecho de que fuera _femenina,_ jamás había detenido a Remus para usarla en su cuello. Se la había regalado su estimada y querida abuela muggle, cuando era pequeño, y desde entonces la usaba, bueno, menos las noches de luna llena, por supuesto.

-No puedo creerlo.- escucharon que dijo Sirius desde su cama, él había estado mintiendo, aparentando que estaba dormido, pero obviamente no era así.- Apuesto que se a conseguido un novio que le a estado molestando acerca de eso, y lo conocen… todo por la familia, pero haría una excepción por el amor… no creo que nada mas lo hubiera hecho abandonar su cadena.

-Woah¿es verdad?- preguntó James, sonriendo ampliamente.- ¿El pequeño Moony tiene novio¡Oh, esto es lo que habías estado esperando¿Quién podría estar con alguien a quien le interesan más los libros que besarse?

-Otro come libros, estoy seguro.- dijo Peter uniéndose a la broma.- ¡Hey, talvez se volvió 'derecho' y ahora esta saliendo con la Señora Pince!

Entonces los tres chicos se soltaron riendo, mientras que Remus se ruborizaba.

-Bien… hay que dejar en paz a nuestro Moony.-dijo James sonriendo, mientras miraba al semidesnudo, y ruborizado hombre lobo.- Él nos contará cuando esté listo. ¿No es así, Moony?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.- contestó el hombre lobo honestamente.- Pero todavía no, ciertamente no todavía.

-¡Oh… secretos… grandes y sucios secretos¿Qué es lo que quieres esconder de nosotros¿Talvez que estás saliendo con algún Slytherin y no quieres que lo sepamos?- sugirió Sirius, que ahora se encontraba sentado y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos rieron, sin embargo James y Peter no notaron que ni la risa de Sirius y Remus era realmente genuina, o al menos no comentaron nada sobre eso. Estos últimos chicos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Sirius no quería compartir sus sospechas con los otros chicos - lo que era realmente sorprendente, considerando que él siempre a sido el mas hablador de todos - Sin embargo, estos pensamientos no eran algo que él pudiera compartir, al menos aun no.

El hecho era que no solamente Remus dejó de usar el pequeño crucifijo, ese no era solo el único cambio reciente en Remus, talvez era el que notaron James y Peter o al menos el que habían mencionado, pero Sirius jamás se perdía nada, él si había notado más. Tal como que Remus ya no comía mas pan de ajo, aun cuando él siempre lo había amado y además que estaba mas pálido de lo normal, y eso ya era decir algo, también estaba el hecho de que pasaba mas tiempo fuera de la Sala Común que antes, incluso salía a horas no permitidas, ya entrada la noche.

Y aparte de lo anterior, también estaba otra cosa, ya no usaba su vieja mochila, en la que su madre le había bordado una rosa, tal vez se vería femenino en cualquier otro lugar, pero en la esquina de la mochila de piel negra de Remus, extrañamente no era así. Ahora Remus tenía una nueva mochila, una que no tenía bordados, y no había razón aparente para que Remus cambiara su mochila, él amaba la vieja, y por lo que él sabía no se le había roto o perdido. De hecho, él podía jurar que la había visto en el baúl de Remus hace algunos días.

Pero lo que lo preocupaba mas no era ninguna de estas conductas en Remus, sino el hecho de que se pasó medio verano en un lugar desconocido, al menos para él.

Y no era como que él sospechara que su amigo fuera un vampiro, no… siendo un hombre lobo, ya era una criatura oscura, y no lo podían convertir en otra. Incluso si él no lo sabía, la manera en que había manejado su collar, fácil y suavemente, lo probaba.

Sin embargo, todas estas actitudes juntas solo podían significar una cosa… Que un vampiro tenía a Remus bajo su control y se alimentaba de él.

Era un plan perfecto, Sirius lo sabía, no existía la preocupación de que al sirviente lo convirtieran accidentalmente, por que si fuera así, sería una inútil fuente de sangre. Y por otro lado, ni el cansancio ni la palidez de Remus preocuparían a nadie más de lo que ya lo hacían, ya que son síntomas propios de la licantropía, simplemente brillante.

De cualquier modo, él todavía tenía dos cosas que hacer: Encontrar al vampiro que tenía a Remus hechizado y liberar a su amigo de esa servidumbre.

Y para lograr eso, tendría que seguir a su amigo la próxima vez que el hombre lobo dejara el dormitorio.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius trataba de controlar su respiración, mientras se deslizaba sigilosamente por los corredores debajo de la capa de invisibilidad que había tomado prestada a James. Estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadoso, Remus tenía un maravilloso sentido del olor y cada vez que había una pequeña corriente de aire por uno de los corredores del castillo, él se detenía y dejaba algo de espacio entre Remus y él. Además de que el hombre lobo volteaba a cada rato para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía, cada vez que lo hacía, él se detenía y tenía que contener la respiración y tratar de no moverse para no causar ruido, casi temía que Remus fuera a escuchar los fuertes golpes de su corazón.

Por fin el hombre lobo se detuvo enfrente de un pequeño cuarto y vaciló un poco al principio, pero luego abrió la puerta con determinación. Desafortunadamente para Sirius, la puerta fue cerrada inmediatamente, antes de que pudiera deslizarse hacia adentro. Maldiciendo internamente, presionó su oreja contra la superficie de la antigua pero lisa puerta, para tratar de escuchar algo.

-Por fin viniste.- dijo una voz que le sonó vagamente familiar, pero no sabía de donde.- Comenzaba a preguntarme si vendrías, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi o algo.

-Yo nunca podría olvidarme de _ti _, amor.- contestó la suave voz de Remus, entonces se escucho el sonido de ropa rozándose.- Oh… a pasado mucho tiempo.- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Mucho? Si nos vimos hace dos días.- contestó la otra persona con un tono de voz bastante provocador.- Solo que eres algo calenturiento, querido.- se escucho una risita.

-No mas calenturiento que cualquier chico normal de 17 años.- contestó Remus divertido.- ¿Qué, acaso es mucho para ti¿Será que estás muy viejo para estar conmigo?

-Métete la cabeza en el trasero.- murmuró la otra voz.- Y no, no quiero comentarios acerca de cómo es que lo harías, ya tuve bastante de este tipo de bromas.

Sirius se comenzó a relajar, todo sonaba como si realmente Remus solo tuviera un amor secreto. Y no parecía que estuviera un vampiro involucrado. Todo fue imaginación suya.

Pero entonces alcanzó a escuchar que Remus soltó un leve gemido y un distante sonido de succión. Sin pensarlo, dejó caer la capa de invisibilidad, empujó la puerta y entró determinado a descubrir con quien estaba Remus.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a las dos personas que se encontraban adentro, congeló. Obviamente Remus era una de las dos, sin embargo, se sorprendió y aterrorizó cuando vio qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lucius Malfoy, el mayor de los Slytherin, sostenía a Remus de una manera que solo lo hacen aquellos que sienten amor, aunque Remus no le devolvía el abrazo, mas bien estaba agarrado de una manera algo desesperada a las ropas del rubio, la razón para eso era demasiada evidente, la boca de Malfoy estaba fuertemente pegada en la base del pálido cuello de Remus y un pequeño hilillo de sangre escapaba de la esquina de su boca. El Slytherin tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que estaba gozando mucho con eso, ambos chicos se habían quitado la túnica y Remus tenía la camisa desabrochada y colgada en sus codos, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y cuello.

Sirius contemplaba horrorizado la escena, incapaz de moverse. Entonces, los ojos del vampiro se abrieron e instantes después, retiró su boca del cuello de Remus y, aun con Sirius observando, lamió la pequeña herida y con eso la sanó, pero mientras sucedía, jamás desvió la vista de Sirius.

Fue entonces cuando Remus soltó la camisa de Malfoy.

-¿Qué pasa, Lucius?- le preguntó.- ¡No creo que estés lleno ya¿Qué…?- volteó y vio a su amigo en la puerta.- ¡Merlín…!- susurró.- Sirius…

Pero Sirius no escuchó lo que le sea que le fuera a decir, en lugar de eso, se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr. Apresurándose, dejó el corredor tan rápido como pudo, ya no pensaba en rescatar a Remus; lo único que quería era escapar…

Ni en sus mas locos sueños llegó a imaginar algo tan mórbido y terrorífico, pero lo que mas le asustaba es que Remus lo disfrutara, pensaba que lo mas probable es que el pobre chico estuviera bajo un horrible encantamiento del vampiro, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas.

Sirius creía que se había escapado antes de que el vampiro también lo hechizara, ahora solo tenía que…

**Continuará… **

**O.O **

**Próximo Capitulo **

Sirius se encuentra con un vampiro… Quien no tiene_ buenas_ intenciones.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bueno que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado, ya veran que le pasa a Sirius por andar donde no debe u.u

Bueno me gustaria saber, quien cren que es el vampiro con el que se encontrara Sirius n.n

Quiero ver que es lo que opinen, y por favor dejenme un comentario, aunque sea chiquito, que me animan mucho.

Gracias a aquellas que me dejaron Comentario y tambien a las que no, gracias por leer.

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Xithion's Gift (Traducción)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **Hopeakaarme **y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Mientras corría fuera del castillo, Sirius se llevará una sorpresa, cuando se encuentre con un vampiro… El no está muy interesado con la idea de hacer a Snape su compañero, pero cuando Severus cae gravemente enfermo, debe tomar una decisión.

**Parejas:**Sirius Black/Severus Snape y menciones de Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:**No muchas. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU** . Fuerte OOC. Hay algo de peleas y se describe como se alimenta un Vampiro, nada de qué asustarse XD

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta** Shipi… pueden culparme otra vez por presentarle esta historia a América-chan XD Y darle una indirecta para que la traduzca… jojojo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

----------

**Capitulo 2: **

**La Batalla de los Vampiros.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- **

Por un momento, Remus y Lucius solo se quedaron allí congelados, entonces el hombre lobo volteó lentamente hacia el otro joven mago.

-Ese… ¿ese era Sirius?- preguntó, no se lo podía creer.

El rubio solo asintió, mientras suspiraba y comenzaba a abotonar la camisa de Remus.

-Me temo que sí.- contestó mientras volvía a suspirar.- Vamos, tenemos que alcanzarlo antes de que le cuente a toda la escuela.- Sin decir nada más, terminó de abotonar la camisa de Remus y luego corrió hacia la misma dirección en la que el pelinegro había desaparecido, obviamente esperando que Remus lo siguiera.

Remus ni se molestó en contestar, solo tomo su túnica y se la puso lo mas rápido que pudo para poder seguir al vampiro, como ambos eran criaturas oscuras, no tuvo problemas en llegar al lado de su novio… amante… lo que fuera, pareció que sus piernas tomaron vida propia y seguían a Lucius, así que él se permitió pensar por un momento.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que le iba a decir a Sirius. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar algo que ni siquiera él llegaba a entender completamente? Remus no sabía bien que era lo que tenían Lucius y él, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que era lo mejor para ambos y no lo peor.

Conocer al joven vampiro había sido muy sencillo, ambos vivían en la misma área que era casi habitada solo por magos, se encontraba en la mitad del bosque Gloomwood, un bosque mágico, que era aun más peligroso que el Bosque Prohibido. Es decir, solo era peligroso para los humanos, no para las criaturas oscuras.

Por lo tanto, un día Remus daba una caminata nocturna, cuando se cruzó con un vampiro que se alimentaba al parecer de un ciervo, él sabía que no corría ningún peligro, a menos que se le ocurriera desafiar al vampiro (un vampiro que se estaba alimentando jamás empezaría una pelea, además los vampiros y los hombres lobos siempre desconfiaban uno del otro) y, cuando iba a retomar su caminata, fue entonces que el vampiro volteó, y ambos se quedaron congelados es sus lugares.

Claro que no le sorprendió mucho, ya que sabía que Malfoy era uno de los pocos vampiros que vivían en Hogwarts, así como ellos sabían de él. Las criaturas oscuras que vivían en el castillo tenían un acuerdo tácito que consistía en jamás mencionar a otros su _"condición" _, pero encontrarse a Malfoy en un pasillo y oler la verdadera razón de su palidez, no era nada parecido a esto.

Por un momento, Malfoy solo se quedó parado allí, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos que se habían vuelto de color plata debido a que se estaba alimentando, su cabello rubio y su túnica negra estaban bien arregladas, como siempre, y tampoco podía faltar la postura aristocrática que siempre tenía, lo único diferente eran sus labios rojos y una pequeña línea de sangre que escapaba de la comisura de los labios, lo cual demostraba que definitivamente ese no era un encuentro usual, había algo imponente en el vampiro.

Después del shock inicial, Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza en modo de saludo.

-Siento haber interrumpido su caminata, Sr. Lupin.- dijo.- Tal vez podríamos hablar mas tarde…- y en un momento de impulso Gryffindor, Remus invitó a Malfoy a su casa al día siguiente, pero fue incluso mas sorprendente que el rubio aceptara y fuera eventualmente a la casa de los Lupin.

Hablaron mucho ese día, sentados en el jardín de los Lupin, resultaba que a Lucius lo habían convertido cuando tenía nueve años, mientras que a Remus lo habían mordido cuando tenía cinco años y el hombre lobo se sorprendió mucho cuando descubrió que el heredero Malfoy era una buena compañía, cosa que en la escuela no lo parecía. Claro, él era un poco snob y vanidoso, pero a pesar de eso, no era un mal chico, así que cuando Lucius le dijo que su padre había desarrollado una poción para que él no necesitara un sirviente humano o tuviera que atacar a personas al azar, Remus le ofreció su propia sangre al rubio.

Ciertamente, lo dijo muy convincentemente, así que Lucius le preguntó que si de verdad sabía a que se estaba ofreciendo, no era solo sangre, sino también amor y sexo, y no por un momento, sino que era un enlace para toda la vida, aun así Remus estuvo seguro.

Después de eso se fueron al cuarto de Remus, algo indeciso, Lucius se quitó la joyería de plata que llevaba puesta y Remus se quitó su collar de oro con el dije de un crucifijo. Entonces, Lucius acercó su boca con los colmillos hacia afuera al cuello de Remus, éste sintió como los colmillos se enterraban en su cuerpo y entonces llegó el primer pinchazo de dolor, aunque fue solo un segundo, ya que después fue puro placer lo que ambos sintieron. Lo siguiente que sucedió es que Remus puso algo de atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se encontraba recostado en su cama, con los brazos de Lucius envolviéndolo, y su madre y la de Lucius se encontraban paradas en la puerta, con unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus bocas.

Así, después de una larga charla por parte de sus padres (la madre de Remus invitó a los padres de Lucius cuando fue a verificar a los chicos y los encontró a ambos dormidos en la cama de Remus), ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que deberían hacer algo, así que al ser Remus el sirviente del vampiro, se mudó a la Mansión Malfoy por el resto del verano y, honestamente, la había pasado verdaderamente bien.

Claro que él pensaba decirles a sus amigos cuando se graduaran, sin embargo, ahora que Sirius lo había descubierto por él mismo, iba a ser mucho más difícil de explicar.

Y en ese momento, Lucius paró y maldijo en voz alta, y así fue como notó que estaban en el hall de entrada y las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas, entonces volteó a ver al vampiro que estaba a su lado y vio como sus ojos, que antes eran grises, fueron remplazados por unos color plata, señal de que un vampiro se alimentaba o peleaba.

-Tu amigo está afuera.- dijo Lucius brevemente, mientras lo miraba fijamente.- Pero también hay un vampiro en las afueras, no uno de nosotros _"domesticado" _en la escuela, es uno del Bosque Prohibido.

Remus tragó saliva difícilmente, ahora estaba seguro de que Sirius si se encontraba en peligro real, no lo pensó mucho y salió corriendo, esperando encontrar a su amigo.

-¡¡¡Sirius!!!- gritó.- ¡¡¡Sirius!!!

Pero no hubo respuesta y él solo pudo quedarse ahí. Después, Lucius llegó a su lado y ambos comenzaron a correr de nuevo, eran un hombre lobo y un vampiro, así que ambos comenzaron a seguir el rastro de Sirius.

No habían llegado muy lejos cuando sus agudos oídos captaron un grito, a Lucius sus instintos de vampiro le dijeron inmediatamente que estaba pasando, maldijo otra vez, y Remus conjeturó rápidamente que sucedió, así que palideció de miedo.

Un momento después, tuvieron una aterradora vista… Sirius estaba siendo atacado por un vampiro, pero ya no daba lucha, el vampiro se encontraba aspirando su sangre, era muy obvio que había utilizado sus poderes para inmovilizarlo. Eso aterrorizó a Remus, ya que un Sirius que no daba pelea no era realmente Sirius… su Sirius jamás se rendiría.

En ese momento no había tiempo para pensar, Lucius, que hasta solo un segundo había estado parado a su lado, ahora se encontraba frente al otro vampiro.

-Deja ir al chico.- siseó, sus ojos color plata ardían y tenía sus colmillos de fuera.

El otro vampiro alejó su boca del cuello de Sirius, pero no lo soltó.

-¿Quién eres tu para levantarte en mi contra?- preguntó burlonamente.- Este es mi presa, niño domesticado¿por qué no regresas a jugar a tu Colegio?

-Soy Lucius Malfoy.- contestó Lucius con una voz que helaba, no había rastro de miedo en él.- Y esa "presa" tuya no la puedes tener, él es un miembro del grupo de mi sirviente y lo reclamo como tal.

-¿Enserio…?- Ahora el vampiro extraño finalmente dejó a Sirius y el adolescente cayó al suelo, permaneciendo inmóvil.- Bien… niño domesticado, yo soy Xithion Mirk, y también reclamo a este chico. ¿Vas a pelear por él?

Los ojos de Lucius tenían un destello de luz feroz.

-Si… lo haré.- contestó y, antes de que Remus pudiera decir o hacer algo, los dos vampiros se enfrascaron en una gran pelea.

El hombre lobo vio por un momento como Lucius y el otro vampiro (Xithion Mirk) comenzaron a pelear, al principio usaron los colmillos y las uñas, pero entonces el otro vampiro se transformó en un lobo y Lucius lo siguió. Así que ahora se encontraban un lobo blanco y uno negro sobre la hierba, gruñendo y utilizando sus garras para lastimar al otro, al mismo tiempo que lanzaban mordiscos. Temblando de miedo por su compañero, se volteó para tomar a su amigo apresuradamente. Llegó hasta Sirius, lo tomó y se alejaron de la pelea. Apenas tuvo tiempo de mover al animago fuera del campo de pelea, ya que los vampiros se movieron al lugar donde había estado originalmente.

Con un pánico cada vez mayor, Remus notó que el pulso de Sirius era muy débil, su amigo lucía mortalmente pálido y la herida en su cuello aun seguía sangrando. Miró que su compañero aun seguía peleando y se dio cuenta que Lucius iba ganando. Sin embargo, su corazón se llenó de pánico cuando notó como brotaba sangre del pelaje del lobo blanco y sabía que ese no era todo el potencial de Xithion Mirk, el vampiro viejo tal vez se había confiado, pero no le duró mucho.

Estuvo a punto de pedir a gritos por Lucius, pero enseguida vio que el lobo blanco hundió sus colmillos en la garganta del otro lobo. El lobo negro inmediatamente recuperó su forma humana (signo inequívoco de que había muerto) y, momentos después, Lucius también volvió a su forma humana. Comenzó a caminar para acercarse, estaba sangrando mucho y Remus se preocupó por eso, no había muchas formas de hacer sangrar a un vampiro, solo las rosas y otras criaturas oscuras podían lograrlo… y un gran sangrado era fatal para los de su clase.

-¿Cómo está tu amigo?- preguntó Lucius, cuando llegó al lado de Remus.- ¿Perdió mucha sangre?

Remus mordió su labio.

-Me temo que sí.- dijo en voz baja.- Su pulso se está debilitando y…- tragó saliva dificultosamente.

Lucius se arrodillo al lado de un inconciente Sirius, sin vacilar, levantó la mano del adolescente hasta su cara, perforó la yema de uno de los dedos y olió, luego la lamió y maldijo en voz alta.

-¿Ahora que…?- preguntó Remus muy asustado.- ¿Qué está mal?

-El perdió casi toda su sangre.- dijo Lucius.- Al parecer, ese bastardo quería dejarlo seco, me temo que no tenemos tiempo de llevarlo a la enfermería, no llegaremos a tiempo.

Ante eso, Remus palideció.

-No…- susurró, sus ojos demostraban un gran miedo.- No puede… él no puede morir…

Lucius miro a su sirviente, que ahora miraba fijamente a su pálido amigo, calidas lagrimas salían de los ojos ambarinos, entonces el vampiro tomó una decisión.

-Él no va a morir.- dijo tranquilamente.- Te lo prometo Remus, él no morirá.- Descubrió su brazo, que aun estaba sangrando, y sin vacilar la puso en los labios de Sirius. Al principio, la sangre solo manchaba la cara del inconsciente chico, pero de repente la boca debajo del brazo comenzó a succionar la sangre de la herida, Lucius comenzó a respirar rápidamente, mientras sentía como la sangre dejaba su cuerpo. No era una sensación desagradable y se preguntaba si así se sentía Remus cuando se alimentaba de él.

Pronto la herida dejo de sangrar, como cualquier herida echa a un vampiro, sin embargo, la magia oscura que se encontraba en el aire demostraba que había una diferencia, Sirius Black no moriría todavía, no esta noche, no por el malévolo de Xithion Mirk.

En ese momento, alejó su brazo de la boca del pelinegro, echó un vistazo hacia Remus y se encontró con que el hombre lobo lo veía con los ojos abiertos en su totalidad.

-Lo convertiste…- fue lo único que dijo.

-Si, lo hice…- admitió Lucius.- Era la única forma de salvarlo, aun necesita cuidados para sobrevivir, pero al menos llegará vivo a la enfermería y no morirá en el camino hacia allá.

-Yo… Gracias.- Después de decir eso, Remus cargó a Sirius en sus brazos.- Vámonos ya.- dijo suavemente.- Obviamente, tu también necesitas cuidados, perdiste mucha sangre, eso no es bueno para ti.

-Ahora voy, no te preocupes.

Y entonces, Lucius se desmayó.

Remus suspiró, puso a Sirius sobre uno de sus hombros y levantó el ligero cuerpo de Lucius sobre su otro hombro, usando su gran fuerza de hombre lobo como ventaja, emprendió el camino de regreso a la Escuela.

**Continuará… **

**-------------------- ò.o --------------------**

**Próximo Capitulo**

Sirius y Lucius se encuentran inconcientes en la enfermería. ¿Qué sucederá? Además, un recuerdo de Remus.

-------

¿Que tal?,¿Que va a pasar con Sirius y Lucius?, eso lo sabremos en proximo cap. espero les haya gustado.

Bien... tengo que decir que adivinar quien era el vampiro que atacaba a Siri, estaba dificil, bueno, bueno muy dificil XD.

En fin... para quien esperaba que fuera Sev, espero no se desilucionen, pero es que Sev, jugara otro papel en este fic n.n, ya se daran cuenta...

Bueno, espero que me dejen su opinion, que me hace muy, pero muy feliz o

Besos

JAZLUPIN


	4. Chapter 4

** Xithion's Gift (Traducción)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por Hopeakaarme y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Mientras corría fuera del castillo, Sirius se llevará una sorpresa, cuando se encuentre con un vampiro… El no está muy interesado con la idea de hacer a Snape su compañero, pero cuando Severus cae gravemente enfermo, debe tomar una decisión.

**Parejas:**Sirius Black/Severus Snape y menciones de Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** No muchas. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU**. Fuerte OOC. Hay algo de peleas y se describe como se alimenta un Vampiro, nada de qué asustarse XD

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:** Shipi… pueden culparme otra vez por presentarle esta historia a América-chan XD Y darle una indirecta para que la traduzca… jojojo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

**Capitulo 4: ****El Amor del Vampiro.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

La enfermería estaba escalofriantemente tranquila. Remus se encontraba sentado en una silla, mirando a las dos personas pálidas que se encontraban en las camas del lugar. Su amante y su mejor amigo, ambos habían perdido mucha sangre y… ahora los dos eran vampiros. Madame Pomfrey se acercó a él, extremadamente seria y le dijo que había la posibilidad de que ninguno de los dos lo lograra, especialmente Sirius, ya que su condición era muy grave.

Remus cerró sus ojos brevemente, sabía que no era de ayuda, pero él se sentía inmensamente culpable. Seguramente, él apenas era culpable de lo que había hecho el vampiro, pero Sirius había salido del castillo solo porque se encontraba en shock después de lo que había visto. Si él le hubiera dicho a sus amigos, eso jamás hubiera pasado, y entonces Lucius no habría peleado con el otro vampiro solo porque Sirius era miembro del grupo de Remus. Todo había sido por él.

Obviamente, la decisión había sido mutua, pero aun así, Remus se seguía sintiendo culpable. Los padres de ambos aprobaban su relación y a Lucius apenas y le importaba que pudieran pensar sus amigos. Entonces, era obvio que solo la timidez y el miedo de Remus eran la causa del por qué no le habían dicho nada a nadie, y por eso era su culpa que Sirius hubiera huido, como también era su culpa las consecuencias que todo eso trajera.

Francamente, Remus estaba asustado, muy asustado, ya que su amigo y su amante seguían igual de pálidos que antes, incluso Lucius más que Sirius, ahora ambos estaban de un color mas bien gris que blanco. Los dos habían perdido casi toda su sangre, eso era fatal y Remus lo sabía, al igual que Madame Pomfrey.

El hombre lobo se sentía frustrado por no poder ayudar, él solo había estado sentado, mirando como la enfermera les suministraba poción remplazadora de sangre a los dos jóvenes, sabiendo que él no podía hacer nada. Lucius había perdido mucha sangre como para poder tratar de darle la suya para remplazarla y para Sirius esa no era una posibilidad. El vampiro recién convertido solo vivía debido a la sangre de Lucius y ahora Madame Pomfrey no tenía muchas esperanzas de que lo lograra, Sirius estaba al borde de la muerte, al igual que Lucius. Por el momento, ambos habían caído en coma.

Remus tembló cuando miro a Lucius, la boca del rubio estaba entreabierta, sus afilados colmillos brillaban, eso era realmente preocupante, los colmillos de un vampiro solo están hacia fuera cuando el vampiro siente una necesidad imperante de sangre. Lucius necesitaba la sangre, era por eso exactamente que él había ido a alimentarlo esa noche, sin embargo, la alimentación había sido interrumpida casi inmediatamente que había comenzado, luego tuvo la pelea y finalmente Sirius succionó su sangre.

El hombre lobo se mordió el labio, simplemente no podría soportar que Lucius muriera por falta de sangre. Solo el pensamiento de perder a su amante era insoportable para él, y aun más si le añadías que era por su culpa. Lucius solo peleó para salvar al amigo de Remus, un miembro de su grupo.

Y… parecía que él no iba a pagar nada, pero claro que pagaría y bastante.

Remus suspiró, realmente no sabía qué le iba a decir a los padres de Lucius si el rubio moría, ellos le dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a su familia, a pesar de su Licantropía. Sus padres y él eran parte del pequeño grupo de personas que tenían la fortuna de ver más allá de la máscara de los Malfoy. Era cierto que se sentían un poquito atraídos por las Artes Oscuras, pero definitivamente no era nada diabólico. De hecho, la Señora Malfoy era realmente dulce, ella amaba a su hijo más que nada en el mundo. ¿Cómo la vería a la cara para decirle que Lucius había muerto por su culpa?

No, él no podía pensar en algo así, si pensaba en los padres de Lucius, le venía a la mente el maravilloso verano que había pasado con ellos. La familia de Remus tenía dinero, si… pero comparada con la de Lucius, ellos eran pobres. La mansión Malfoy es simplemente enorme, incluso sin contar con todos los jardines y terrenos. Cierto, era algo fría y tenebrosa, pero con Lucius a su lado, él se sentía cómodo donde fuera.

Remus recordó los maravillosos días compartidos con Lucius y sonrió cariñosamente, recordaba especialmente el día que habían estado caminando por el jardín de rosas.

°°°°°°°°°°° Recuerdo °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Una voz rompió el hilo de los pensamientos de Remus._

_-Yo amaba venir aquí, ¿sabes…?_

_El hombre lobo volteó a ver a su rubio amante._

_-¿En serio?- preguntó sonriendo._

_-Si, en serio…- asintió Lucius.- Aun lo recuerdo, siempre estaba cálido y soleado, tan diferente a la casa, venía aquí y me sentaba en medio de los rosales a leer, jugar o simplemente a disfrutar del olor de las rosas y del calor del sol. Mi rosal favorito es el que mi padre plantó el día en que yo nací, esas rosas casi son totalmente blancas, pero no tanto… mas bien son del color de mi cabello, y por supuesto, pensaba que eso era increíble. En ese entonces no pensé que fuera por la magia, todo lo demás en mi mundo era magia, pero no las rosas. Rosas y soleadas tardes._

_-Y ahora tú perdiste eso.- dijo Remus suavemente, dando un paso hacia el rubio, luego puso una mano en el brazo del chico mayor, sintió como el vampiro se tensó por un momento y luego poco a poco se fue relajando._

_-Si, es verdad…- contestó Lucius quedamente.- Bien, no pueden matarme y tampoco pueden dañarme. Pero ya no me encuentro cómodo bajo la luz del sol, instantáneamente me quema, me deja ciego y me hace sentir aterrorizado; y las rosas, no puedo acércame a ellas, tengo tanto miedo, especialmente a las rosas blancas, si las toco no sangraré, pero si una espina me hiere… moriría, si cayera sobre un rosal… eso causaría mi muerte._

_-Oh, Lucius…- Remus suspiró y abrazó a su novio.- Yo sé lo que se siente.- dijo quedamente.- Cuando yo era pequeño, amaba jugar con los pendientes de mi madre, ella tenía un par que eran muy largos y estaban hechos de plata pura, yo usualmente me sentaba en su regazo y jugaba y le jalaba los pendientes, solo un poco, sin hacerle daño; pero hoy en día no puedo ver la plata sin que mis instintos inmediatamente me griten que me aleje. _

_Ante eso, Lucius no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó fuertemente._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Fin del Recuerdo °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un par de días después, Remus aún no se sentía mejor. Madame Pomfrey le había asegurado que tanto Sirius como Lucius iban a despertar, eventualmente. A los otros estudiantes se les había dicho que Sirius había sido atacado por un animal que estaba en el Bosque Prohibido y que Lucius lo salvó, por eso él también estaba herido.

Incluso James y Peter aceptaron las noticias, mucho a sorpresa de Remus, ellos no intentaron encontrar qué había atacado a Sirius, ni tampoco preguntaron por qué Lucius lo había salvado o por qué lo había hecho. Sin embargo, los otros dos Merodeadores expresaron su preocupación y pidieron ver a Sirius, pero no consiguieron el permiso. Aunque Sirius y Lucius estaban mejor, todavía no recuperaban toda su sangre, y aun estaban en coma, así que sus colmillos aun estaban hacia fuera y no podían permitir que James y Peter vieran eso.

Él se vio sorprendido un día, después de clases, cuando se dirigía de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor, cuando de repente lo jalaron a un aula abandonada, luego oyó como cerraban y bloqueaban la puerta. Lo único que hizo fue dar la vuelta para ver quien era su secuestrador… y grande fue su sorpresa, cuando el hombre lobo vio la pálida cara de su amante.

-¡Lucius!- exclamó Remus.- ¡Despertaste!- dijo y luego abrazó fuertemente a su novio

-Si, de hecho.- dijo el vampiro con una pequeña sonrisa.- Lo hice esta mañana, y Madame Pomfrey me dio de alta y me dijo que ya era bastante de estar en la enfermería, aunque todavía necesito ir a tomar la poción remplazadora de sangre todos los días por la siguiente semana.

-Bien… lo bueno es que ya estás bien.- dijo Remus sintiéndose aliviado.- ¡Por Merlín, estaba muy preocupado por ti!

-Bien… en cualquier caso, no necesitabas preocuparte.- Lucius se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en su frente, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. El adolescente más chico gimoteó cuando Lucius comenzó un camino de besos a lo largo de un lado de su cara, pasando por alto su boca, sin embargo, lo olvidó todo cuando los besos del vampiro siguieron un camino tan familiar y agradable en su cuello. Lucius lamió su cuello igual que como lo hacía antes de alimentarse y Remus tembló de anticipación, sin embargo, el rubio solo depositó un suave beso en la base de su cuello y se alejó.

-¿Qué sucede, Lucius?- preguntó Remus muy confundido.- ¿Por qué no te alimentas?

-No puedo, amor.- contestó el Slytherin.- Madame Pomfrey me dijo que si yo bebo una simple gota de ti durante los próximos días o si intento algo mas que besos, ella se asegurará de que me expulsen. Perdí mucha sangre y ella la reconstruyó con pociones y medicinas, debido a eso, es posible que no controle mi hambre. Si pierdo el control, puedo lastimarte… y en caso de que no lo haga mientras me alimento de ti, lo puedo hacer durante el sexo, por la pasión. La carencia de sangre hace al vampiro mucho más agresivo durante cualquier encuentro sexual, yo no deseo lastimarte.

Remus enarcó una ceja.

-Los hombres lobos se vuelven más agresivos un par de días antes de la luna llena.- le recordó.- Y nunca has vacilado en dormir conmigo durante esas noches.

-Tú eres sumiso por naturaleza, Remus.- trató de explicar Lucius.- Tu _"agresividad"_ solo te hace mas activo y aun cuando tú fueras dominante, conmigo sería mucho peor, realmente puedo dañarte, y eso es algo que jamás voy a hacer.

Por un momento, Remus lo miró fijamente, ojos color ámbar contra grises. Entonces, el hombre lobo suspiró y se presionó contra el pecho de Lucius.

-Te amo, Lucius.- murmuró.- Estaba tan preocupado por poder perderte…

El rubio lo apretó por un momento.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Remus.- dijo suavemente.- Y yo…- hizo una pequeña pausa y finalmente se forzó a si mismo para terminar la frase.-Yo también te amo.

Ante eso, Remus no dijo nada, solo sonrió débilmente y ocultó su cara en el pecho del rubio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le daba el calor del cuerpo de su novio.

**Continuará…**

**--ñ.ñ--**

**Próximo Capitulo:**

Por fin, Sirius despertará…

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del inicio**

Hey!!

Hola!!

Espero que estén bien nn siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que no tenia tiempo ni de dormir ¬¬

En fin… aquí esta el capitulo, así que a LEER!!

** Xithion's Gift (Traducción)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por Hopeakaarme y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Mientras corría fuera del castillo, Sirius se llevará una sorpresa, cuando se encuentre con un vampiro… El no está muy interesado con la idea de hacer a Snape su compañero, pero cuando Severus cae gravemente enfermo, debe tomar una decisión.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape y menciones de Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias: **No muchas. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU**. Fuerte OOC. Hay algo de peleas y se describe como se alimenta un Vampiro, nada de qué asustarse XD

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta** Shipi… pueden culparme otra vez por presentarle esta historia a América-chan XD Y darle una indirecta para que la traduzca… jojojo.**Aclaraciones de lectura**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

centerfont color"0000FF "/center/font

**Capitulo 5: Vampiro.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Sirius parpadeó, obligando a sus ojos a abrirse, pero la luz era demasiado brillante y lo encandilaba, escuchó a alguien moverse cerca y la luz disminuyó un poco.

-Ummm… ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó fatigado.

Y entonces, la familiar forma de Madame Pomfrey apareció cuando se acostumbró a la luz, ella le sonrió.

-En la enfermería, querido.- dijo mientras lo atendía y luego continuó:- Ya era tiempo de que despertaras, has estado inconsciente durante cuatro días, tus amigos han estado muy preocupados.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sirius parpadeó nuevamente, trato de incorporarse pero se dio cuenta de que aun estaba muy débil para hacerlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó, tratando de recordar lo que sucedió antes de que perdiera la conciencia. _¿En verdad pasaron ya cuatro días?_- Lo único que recuerdo es que era de noche y que corrí hacia afuera después… después de ver a Remus con Malfoy.- el joven mago tuvo que suprimir un gemido, eso era algo que no quería recordar. ¿Acaso no podría olvidarse de eso?- Entonces… algo saltó desde los arbustos… y… ya no puedo recordar más.

Cuando Sirius terminó de hablar, Madame Pomfrey suspiró, se veía preocupada.

-Tú fuiste atacado, Sirius.

-¿Me atacaron?- repitió un Sirius muy confundido, no recordaba nada de eso.- ¿Quién fue?

-Un vampiro.- contestó la enfermera seriamente.

Sirius jadeó.

-¡¿Malfoy?!- preguntó, él sabía que no se podía confiar en ese bastardo, lo sabía.

Sin embargo, sus suposiciones se fueron para abajo cuando Madame Pomfrey lo negó.

-¡No querido…! ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó impresionada.- De hecho, él fue el que te salvó del otro vampiro, te reclamó como miembro del grupo de su sirviente, luego peleó con el otro vampiro y finalmente lo mató. Después, Remus te trajo a la enfermería, al menos eso es lo que sabemos, Lucius no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso, y tu amigo se ponía algo histérico cuando se menciona la pelea. Realmente deberías agradecerle a Lucius, él perdió mucha sangre en la pelea, la suficiente como para ponerlo también en coma.

Sirius bufó secamente. _¿Agradecerle a Malfoy? Sí, claro…_

-Sangre que seguramente tomara de Remus nuevamente.- dijo y soltó un chasquido.

Sin embargo, la enfermera sacudió la cabeza.

-Solo algo de él.- respondió. Entonces, ella continúo seriamente:- Sirius, un vampiro nunca podría beber más sangre de la que su sirviente necesita para vivir, y un sirviente siempre da su sangre voluntariamente, no pueden ser forzados a servir a su amo, no hay ningún hechizo. Si fuera así, no podría nacer un vínculo entre ellos, es muy importante que entiendas eso.

El joven animago enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué es tan importante que lo entienda?- preguntó algo confundido.

Madame Pomfrey suspiró.

-Porque quedaste en una muy mala condición después de que el otro vampiro bebiera de ti, casi mueres por la falta de sangre, así que no había muchas opciones… Lucius te convirtió para salvarte la vida.

Ante eso, Sirius no pudo decir nada, solo miraba fijamente a la enfermera, demasiado shockeado como para decir algo.

La bruja lo miró compasivamente.

-Lo siento, Sirius… créeme, realmente lo hago.

Sirius estaba atónito como para poder decir algo, sin embargo, finalmente se las arregló para decir:

-Soy… un vampiro.

_No… yo no puedo ser uno, no puede ser verdad, los vampiros son malignos y criaturas oscuras, ¿Cierto…? ¡Y yo no lo soy!,_ pensó.

Pero… a los hombres lobos también se les consideraba como malignos y criaturas oscuras, y ciertamente Remus no lo era.

-Desafortunadamente, si…- confirmó Madame Pomfrey, cabeceando tristemente.- Pero no debes culpar a Lucius por eso.- le recordó con severidad.- Él te convirtió solamente para darte más tiempo para que pudieras llegar hasta aquí.

-Soy un vampiro… como Lucius Malfoy.- ¡No! ¡No! Él no era como Lucius Malfoy, en ningún aspecto. Él no podía ser como Lucius Malfoy, ese tipo era el mayor orgullo de los Slytherin, y Sirius jamás sería un Slytherin.

-Me temo que sí.- asintió la enfermera, el chico tenía un punto.

Sirius se lamió los labios nerviosamente y entonces notó algo, sus colmillos humanos, usualmente pequeños, se habían alargado, hasta llegar a ser unos colmillos agudos y eso lo asustó.

-¿Entonces ahora tengo que beber sangre?- preguntó con curiosidad y algo de miedo. Mientras preguntaba eso, le llegó a la mente la imagen de Malfoy succionando el cuello de Remus.

Sin embargo, para su gran alivio, la respuesta de Madame Pomfrey fue negativa.

-No, gracias a Merlín y Sebastián Malfoy.- dijo ella.- El padre de Malfoy desarrolló una poción muy especial tan pronto como su hijo fue convertido, solo tenía nueve años en ese entonces.

_Hey… un minuto, ¿Nueve? ¿Malfoy fue convertido cuando solo era un niño? Eso sí que es enfermo… ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerle algo así a un pequeño?, _pensó Sirius algo contrariado.

-Con la poción no tienes que beber sangre y puedes permanecer a la luz del sol, aunque probablemente no te sentirás muy cómodo a la luz del día como solías hacerlo antes.- siguió la enfermera.

Sirius cabeceó lentamente y siguió pensando acerca de eso.

-¿Entonces Malfoy también la bebe?- preguntó.

Ahora la respuesta fue una pequeña sonrisa.

-De hecho, no.- dijo Madame Pomfrey sacudiendo la cabeza.- Al menos no ahora, después de que Remus se convirtiera en su sirviente, él ya no necesita la poción. La sangre de Remus remplaza la que Lucius no tiene y como Remus ofrece su sangre voluntariamente, Lucius puede vivir a la luz del sol. Su enlace de alimentación tiene el mismo efecto que la poción.

-Oh.- fue todo lo que Sirius pudo decir en un principio, luego suspiró con resignación.- Muy bien, ¿hay algo más que tenga que saber sobre ser un vampiro?- Era mejor estar bien con su nueva manera de vida, no había modo de escapar de ella.

De nuevo, la enfermera suspiró y se volvió seria nuevamente.

-Bien… Lucius prometió decirte lo básico.- le dijo.

_Oh, qué alegría…_

-Bueno… debo decirte que no puedes comer nada de ajo o puedes enfermarte, aun cuando sea en pequeñas cantidades, si es mucha… morirás, ¿Está claro?

Sirius asintió, él ya sabía eso.

-Clarísimo como el cristal.

-Bien.- dijo Madame Pomfrey y después de vacilar un momento continuó.- También, si tú encuentras un sirviente, tienes que estar seguro de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con él o ella, ya que el vínculo que se crea entre el sirviente y el vampiro es muy fuerte, también con fines románticos.

-Oh… entiendo.- dijo el adolescente mientras asentía.

-Bien.- dijo la enfermera y sonrió brevemente, luciendo algo malévola.- Y… una vez que encuentres a tu sirviente, tienes que estar preparado para cierto aspecto del enlace de sangre.

-¿Y eso qué es?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

Ahora definitivamente la sonrisa burlona estaba allí y ella, en perfecta calma, dijo:

-Bien… después de que tú te hayas alimentado de tu sirviente, es muy probable que sientas un gran deseo sexual que debes satisfacer cuanto antes, por lo tanto, lo mejor es que cuando te vayas a alimentar, ustedes estén en un lugar privado.

Ante eso, Sirius no tenía nada que decir, así que solo se ruborizó.

La enfermera se rió entre dientes por su reacción.

-No tienes porque ruborizarte, mi querido muchacho.- dijo ella.- Es algo completamente normal, especialmente en un vampiro tan joven como tú, o como Lucius.

Bien… eso era algo que él no quería saber.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Quiere decir que Remus y él…? Ewww.

-Oh… por supuesto.- Madame Pomfrey rodó los ojos.- Es algo totalmente natural Sirius, y esa es una de las razones por la que debes sentirte cómodo con tu sirviente, porque lo más probable es que se conviertan en amantes.

Sirius se estremeció.

-Entonces hay que elegir cuidadosamente.- murmuró.

Ella le sonrió, riéndose entre dientes nuevamente.

-Por supuesto. Bien, ahora te dejo para que descanses, porque ciertamente lo necesitas ya que aun debes recuperar más sangre. Lucius vendrá mas tarde para hablar de lo que tienes que hacer o deseas saber sobre la vida de un vampiro. Y mañana verás a Severus Snape.

Eso ciertamente asustó a Sirius.

-i_Snape!_- exclamó.- ¿Por qué _él_ tiene que venir?

-Porque sí.- fue la respuesta que consiguió.- Él es el que ha elaborado la poción para Lucius, aun cuando Lucius es muy bueno en pociones, no está cerca de tener las habilidades de Severus. El accedió… un poco a regañadientes, debo decir… a hacer la poción para ti, pero el Director desea que primero él y tú hablen civilizadamente. No es bueno si no confías en la persona de la cual depende tu vida.

-¿Usted me está pidiendo que confié en Snape?- preguntó Sirius disgustado. Jamás en su vida haría algo como eso.

Madame Pomfrey suspiró de nuevo, luciendo un poco frustrada.

-Oh, no me pongas esa cara muchacho, por supuesto que tú debes de confiar en él, del mismo modo que él tiene que confiar en ti. Ahora, no deseo oír mas protestas, toma esta paleta de caramelo y trata de dormir, te despertaré cuando llegue Lucius.

Sirius iba tomar uno de los dulces ofrecidos, pero los vio bien y luego hizo una mueca. El había probado muchas cosas en su vida, y probar _eso_ era una de las experiencias que no deseaba repetir.

-Pero esto es una paleta de caramelo con sangre, tienen un sabor muy fuerte.

Madame Pomfrey asintió.

-Así es… pero solo para los humanos, o incluso para el sirviente de un vampiro, sin embargo tú eres un vampiro, así que al menos intenta probarlos.

Algo vacilante, Sirius estiró una mano para tomar una paleta, luego le dio una lamida tentativa con la lengua y, para su sorpresa, sabían deliciosos.

-Mmm… es bueno.

La enfermera sonrió.

-¿Ves? Confía en mí en este tipo de cosas, vamos, come y descansa, que lo necesitas.

Y con eso, ella salió de la enfermería.

**Continuará…**

**ñ.ñ**

**Próximo Capitulo: Entre Vampiros**

Sirius y Lucius tienen una charla pendiente.

--

Notas finales de Jazlupin

Bien ¿Que tal? Por fin Siry despertó y aunque esta algo sorprendido y confundido se lo esta tomando bastante bien XD.

Y bueno como ya dije, siento haber tardado tanto pero es que estaba muy ocupada en la universidad u.u

Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones tratare de actualizar cada semana, así que estén pendientes XD.

Nos vemos la próxima y no se les olvide dejarme un comentario aunque sea chiquito que me hacen muy feliz y es mi alimento de traductora XD.

Besos


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del inicio:**

**Hey… ¡Hola!**

**Se que prometí que no tardaría, pero la verdad es que se me había olvidado actualizar aquí en fanfiction u.u así que pido perdón. (No se enojen mucho, ni me manden maldiciones vía email o comentario que duelen bastante XD aunque estoy pensando seriamente en contratarme un par de guardaespaldas de preferencia que sean pelinegros con ojos azules o negros XD jaja )**

**Y bueno ya después de mis desvaríos… pues que esperan, vallan a ¡LEER!**

**Xithion's Gift (Traducción)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **H****opeakaarme** y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Mientras corría fuera del castillo, Sirius se llevará una sorpresa, cuando se encuentre con un vampiro… El no está muy interesado con la idea de hacer a Snape su compañero, pero cuando Severus cae gravemente enfermo, debe tomar una decisión.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape y menciones de Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: No muchas. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU**. Fuerte OOC. Hay algo de peleas y se describe como se alimenta un Vampiro, nada de qué asustarse XD

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:** Shipi… pueden culparme otra vez por presentarle esta historia a América-chan XD Y darle una indirecta para que la traduzca… jojojo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

**Capitulo 6****: Entre Vampiros.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Sirius entrecerró los ojos cuando vio quien entraba.

–Malfoy, ¿acaso Madame Pomfrey te dijo que podías pasar?

Lucius simplemente enarcó una ceja, para nada sorprendido por esa actitud.

–Veo que sigues igual de amigable, Black.

Ante eso, el joven pelinegro solo bufó.

–No veo ninguna razón por la que deba ser amigable contigo.- chasqueó, mientras miraba al otro joven mago con desprecio. La verdad es que no parecía para nada contento.

-Bien, para empezar…- dijo el rubio tranquilamente–. Tú me necesitas para entender exactamente lo que significa ser un vampiro y bueno… te salvé la vida.- dijo y, después de pensar un momento, añadió–: Tal vez eso signifique algo.

-Se te olvidó mencionar que succionas y te jodes a mi mejor amigo.- agregó Sirius secamente.

Eso hizo sonreír levemente a Lucius y nuevamente enarcar una ceja.

–_Ah_, mi querido Black, cuida tu lenguaje. Y sí, Remus es mi sirviente, y sí, somos amantes. Debo de recordarte que él está haciendo todo eso por voluntad propia.

-Sí, algo me han mencionado.- dijo Sirius aunque no sonaba para nada convencido

Por supuesto, Lucius lo notó.

–No suenas como si me creyeras.- comentó casualmente.

-No veo ninguna razón para creerte.- chasqueó el Gryffindor.

Lucius se encogió de hombros, aparentemente divertido por esa actitud.

–Bien, sigue así entonces. Ahora, antes de que preguntes, yo debo preguntarte algo: ¿Sabes exactamente por qué los vampiros necesitan beber sangre?

-¿Será porque la comida no les gusta; digo, no _nos gusta_?- No pudo evitar decir esto último con un tono amargo.

-En cierta manera, sí.- admitió el mago mayor–. Pero es mucho más que eso. Verás, el organismo de un vampiro no puede producir suficiente sangre para compensar las células de sangre que mueren. Esa es la principal razón por la que tenemos que beber sangre de un sirviente que esté dispuesto. Y se podría decir que, al poco tiempo, la única sangre que tiene un vampiro en el cuerpo es la de su sirviente, aunque nadie se atrevería a asegurar eso, ya que solo la sangre de vampiro es la que puede convertir a alguien.

Ahora fue el turno de Sirius de enarcar una ceja, mientras veía al otro vampiro de forma fría.

–Eso da un nuevo significado al dicho: "Misma carne y misma sangre"- comentó secamente.

Lucius rió entre dientes.

–Si lo prefieres así, pues sí. Por otra parte, la poción que desarrolló mi padre ayuda a que el cuerpo sea capaz de producir la suficiente sangre que necesita un vampiro para estar vivo.

-¿Puedo comer alimentos normales?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad. Al igual que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, él amaba comer.

Lucius asintió como respuesta.

–Mientras estés bebiendo la poción, no tendrás que cambiar tus hábitos alimenticios, con la excepción de la prohibición del ajo. La poción hace posible que tu cuerpo digiera la comida normalmente. Sin embargo, si te consigues un sirviente, eso tendrá que cambiar.- luego de pensar un poco, agregó–: En ese caso, solo podrás comer un poco o si no vas a enfermar, eso lo he notado últimamente.

Sirius enarcó una ceja y sonrió malignamente al alto y joven mago.

–Y yo que pensé que estabas a dieta o algo así.- soltó algunas risitas–. Te ves más flacucho.

-Muy gracioso, Black.- replicó Lucius secamente.- Ya veremos si te ríes cuando te pongas bien, porque incluso con la ayuda de la poción, tu cuerpo no puede usar la comida en ventaja para alimentarte, así que tú también perderás peso.

-Ok, suficiente sobre eso.- decidió el animago.- ¿Hay algo más que deba saber sobre mi alimentación?

-En absoluto. Ahora vamos a hablar sobre otras cosas– dijo el rubio–. Nosotros no podemos cruzar agua de una corriente, ya sea un río, un riachuelo, un arroyo; no importa si es pequeño o grande. Tampoco pode…

Sirius suspiró dramáticamente.

–¡Adiós a mi magnifica apariencia!

Ante eso, Lucius resopló y rodó los ojos hacia el techo.

– Lo que digas, Black.- Su voz demostraba su opinión ante la dramática declaración de Sirius–. Como decía, no podemos entrar a una casa si antes no nos invita alguien a pasar.

-¿Eso aplica a cada vez que vayamos a la casa o solo es una vez por edificio?

Lucius encogió los hombros levemente.

–Si vas a permanecer en la casa durante un largo tiempo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, puedes entrar y salir normalmente.- explicó–. Sin embargo, si sales de la casa por una semana o más, cuando regreses, tienes que ser invitado nuevamente. Esto sucede también si hay una pequeña habitación que esté separada del resto de la casa, deberás de ser invitado a ella. Por ejemplo, yo nunca he podido entrar libremente a los aposentes de los profesores, ellos tienen que invitarme a entrar.

-Wow, ahí tenemos algo que el poderoso Malfoy no puede hacer.- dijo el Gryffindor, sonriendo burlonamente hacia el rubio.

-Eres muy gracioso, me estoy muriendo de la risa Black.- espetó secamente Lucius.

-Puedo verlo.- contestó Sirius, para nada desconcertado por el sarcasmo. En lugar de eso, siguió hablando, él nunca permanecía callado por mucho tiempo–. Así que, ¿más de una semana, eh? Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que puedes entrar a la escuela?

-Usualmente, hay un profesor que me invita cuando yo llego, pienso que será igual contigo.

-¡Qué alivio!- fingió Sirius–. Así ya no podré perderme una clase por eso.

-Oh, ja-ja-ja.- rió sarcásticamente, arrastrando las silabas-. ¿Ya te he dicho que eres increíblemente gracioso, Black?

-Sí, ya lo hiciste, pero lo puedes decir de nuevo.- bromeó el joven mago–. Viniendo de ti, por si mismo ya es una broma.

-Por supuesto. Así pues, no importa si bebes la poción o si tienes un sirviente, de cualquier manera podrás estar bajo la luz del sol, aunque probablemente no te sentirás muy cómodo y acerca de los crucifijos o de las simples cruces, bien… solo te diré que lo mejor será que te mantengas lejos de ellos. Lo mismo va para el agua bendita, definitivamente no querrás tener nada que ver con ella, una vez, accidentalmente, la toqué y aun tengo cicatrices que me recuerdan cuan peligrosa es.

Sirius lo miro escépticamente, al escuchar lo último.

-¿Y cómo es que todas esas cosas son peligrosas para nosotros?

Al escuchar la pregunta, el rubio enarcó una ceja y lo miró seriamente.

–La gente cree en eso y al creer le dan poder, Black, y mucha gente lo cree. Te sorprenderías si supieras el gran poder que da la fe.

Ahora, Sirius suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿hay algo bueno sobre nuestra maldición?

-Bien, hay varias cosas, de hecho.- dijo Lucius–. Somos más fuertes que los humanos comunes, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Podemos vivir con muy poca comida y bebida, incluso sin comer o beber agua, mientras bebamos la suficiente sangre o usemos la poción. Podemos ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, nuestros sentidos del oído y olfato son muchísimo mejores que lo de los humanos; de hecho, tanto en eso, como en la fuerza, nos parecemos a los hombre lobo. También somos inmunes a muchas maldiciones y hechizos, incluso algunos otros no funcionan como deberían en nosotros, al igual que en los hombre lobo. Además, nosotros podemos convertirnos a voluntad en ratas, murciélagos o lobos.

Sirius hizo muecas.

–Ewww, ahora por lo menos sé que no debo preguntar que hacen Remus y tú durante las noches de luna llena, realmente esa es una imagen mental que no necesito, tú sabes de lo que hablo.- dijo antes de comenzar a reír.

Las cejas de Lucius volvieron a levantarse.

–Creo Black, que tú eres un pervertido.

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho.- anunció Sirius sonriendo ampliamente. Oh, por puesto que se lo habían dicho un montón de veces.

Luego, Lucius siguió en lo que estaban, explicando más acerca de las habilidades especiales que poseían los vampiros.

–Otra similitud entre nosotros y los hombres lobo es que somos muy difíciles de matar. El fuego, la decapitación, otras criaturas oscuras, madera atravesando nuestro corazón; son cosas que pueden matarnos. Para los hombres lobo cambia la madera por plata si lo que quieres es matarlo y, por supuesto, el ajo para nosotros.

Sirius cabeceó.

-¿Así que la plata para los hombres lobo o las cosas santas para nosotros no pueden matarnos a menos que atraviesen nuestro corazón?

-No, no pueden.- contestó Lucius, confirmando su suposición–. Pero puede ponernos en muy mala condición, es casi igual que si estuvieras muerto o en coma por el resto de tu vida.

-….auch.- dijo el joven Gryffindor, haciendo muecas de dolor. Ese no era un pensamiento muy agradable que digamos.

-Exacto.- fue lo único que dijo Lucius, aunque parecía un poco divertido.

-¿Cada cuánto necesitamos beber sangre o la poción?- preguntó Sirius, después de todo, eso era muy importante.

-Yo diría que cada dos días.- respondió el mayor–. A veces depende de la situación.

-Remus se hizo tu sirviente durante el verano.- apunto del animago.- ¿Cómo le hicieron entonces?

-¿Tú qué piensas?- dijo Lucius, encogiéndose de hombros antes de continuar–. Se fue a casa conmigo, por supuesto.

-¿Y qué dijeron tus padres?- preguntó Sirius, enarcando una ceja–. Supongo que nada bueno.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Lucius ciertamente lo sorprendió.

–Para que veas, ellos están contentos, de hecho dicen que ya era tiempo que encontrara a alguien que me aceptara por quién soy. Tanto mi padre como mi madre adoran a Remus, igual que todo el mundo. Incluso no les importa que él sea un mestizo, tu sabes que las apariencias pueden engañar, ellos son muy buenas personas cuando los llegas a conocer.

Ante eso, Sirius guardó silencio, aparentemente se había sumido intensamente en sus pensamientos, por una razón en particular. Lucius enarcó una ceja por milésima vez esa noche.

-¿Qué está mal, Black?- preguntó.

-Solo pensaba en mis padres.- dijo Sirius lentamente–. Lo más probable es que no se lo tomen muy bien, porque ya me odian. ¿Qué irán a decir cuando se den cuenta que además de ser un Gryffindor ahora también soy un vampiro?

-No te preocupes.- dijo sonriendo y riendo levemente el rubio–. Solo diles que Lucius Malfoy te convirtió y estarán encantados. Además, si recuerdas, los vampiros son criaturas oscuras.

-Igual que los hombres lobo.- le recordó Sirius–. Y mis padres dicen que se les debe de matar. Nunca consideré invitar a Remus a casa.- Al pensar eso, le dieron escalofríos, sus padres no vacilarían en matar a su amigo licántropo si es que tuvieran la oportunidad de poner sus manos cerca de él, de eso estaba muy seguro.

-Confía a mí, todo va a salir bien, incluso puedo ir a visitarte en las vacaciones, con Remus por supuesto, y ya veremos si se atreven a hablar mal del heredero Malfoy.- El rubio sonrió de sus propias palabras.

Sirius lo miró con sospecha.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- demandó saber.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto el Slytherin de regreso, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Sirius.

-Esto.- replicó el animago, ya irritado–. Tomándote la molestia de ayudarme con todo esto…

El muchacho mayor se encogió de hombros.

–Yo te convertí, aunque fuera para salvarte, y eres mi responsabilidad. Entre nosotros hay un enlace… no como el que hay entre un vampiro y su sirviente, pero aun así es un enlace.

Sirius asintió lentamente.

–Entiendo, o eso creo.- murmuró.- ¿Quieres un caramelo?- ofreció.

-¿De sangre?- pregunto Lucius, levantando una ceja.

Sirius respondió con una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto.- masculló, sacando dos de los que le había traído Madame Pomfrey y alcanzándole uno al rubio, que estaba sentado en la cama al lado de la suya.

-Nunca diría que no a uno.- dijo Lucius aceptando la oferta.

-Me lo imaginaba.- concedió Sirius con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Sin contestar, Lucius lamió su caramelo.

–Mmmhhh, siempre son tan buenos.- dijo por fin.

Entonces, Sirius también lamió el suyo.

–Tengo que convenir.- rió entre dientes–. ¿Te puedes imaginar la sorpresa que me llevé cuando los probé y me gustaron?

-He vivido la mitad de mi vida con estos como mis únicos dulces.- dijo Lucius despreocupado–. Todos los demás me saben raro. Y, por cierto, ¿Sabes qué es lo que está comiendo Remus?

Sonriendo un poco, Sirius siguió lamiendo su caramelo unas veces más.

–Chocolate, si es que lo conozco bien.

Lucius rió entre dientes, mientras daba unas lamidas más.

–Exacto, pero no solo eso. La compañía que fabrica estos caramelos se dio cuenta que eran demasiado fuertes para los sirvientes de los vampiros, aun cuando ellos a veces necesitan sangre para fortalecerse, así que ahora él está comiendo por lo menos dos barras de chocolate de sangre al día.

-¡Infierno sangriento!- maldijo.

-Literalmente.- sonrió Lucius, mientras seguía lamiendo su caramelo–. Ahora ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntar?

-Por ahora no.- respondió Sirius dando otra lamida.

-Bien.- contestó el rubio–. Si quieres preguntarme algo en el futuro, no dudes en hacerlo. Después de todo, ahora eres mi responsabilidad y me tomo mis responsabilidades muy en serio, sin juego de palabras.

-¿Así que realmente notaste que había un juego de palabras? Estoy impresionado.- dijo el Gryffindor, haciendo muecas.

Lucius bufó secamente.

–Realmente tengo sentido del humor, Black, solo que no lo muestro muy a menudo.

-Sí, Remus debe de reírse hasta enfermarse cada noche.- El animago sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso, Black?- preguntó Lucius enarcando una ceja.

-Yo solo digo.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maligna y esa fue la única explicación de dio.

-Si no sintiera que soy responsable de ti, te mataría ahora mismo.- amenazó el otro adolescente.

Una vez más, Sirius lamió su caramelo.

–Es lindo estar a tu cuidado.

-Cállate Black, ahora creo que será mejor que descanses, mañana tendrás un día algo duro.

-¡Infierno sangriento! Snape vendrá a verme.- suspiró Sirius–. Oh, sí, ahora ya soy hombre muerto.

Lucius sonrió triunfante.

–Exacto, que tengas un buen día mañana, Black.

-Jódete.- murmuró quedamente el adolescente pelinegro.

Desafortunadamente para Sirius, los vampiros tienen un mejor oído que los humanos comunes, así que Lucius respondió tranquilamente:

–Bien, gracias por la oferta, pero creo que Remus se pondría algo celoso.

-Pero qué, tu pequeño…- comenzó Sirius, molesto más allá de lo imaginable, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía _ese _a burlarse de él?!

-¿Vampiro?- dijo el rubio.

-No. Lo que quería decir era: "pequeña asquerosa serpiente rastrera."- escupió Sirius, dándole su peor mirada helada.

-¿Se supone que he sido insultado?- preguntó Lucius, aunque no lucía para nada como uno.

-Esa era mi intención.- dijo un enfurruñado Sirius–. Sería lindo conseguir algo.

Lucius soltó risitas burlonas, nuevamente.

–No pierdas las esperanzas. De cualquier manera, dulces sueños, Black.

Luego dejo la enfermería, sin importarle que Sirius murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo.

**Continuará…**

**XD**

**Próximo Capitulo: **

Una charla entre Sirius y Snape para nada divertida, y algo más de Remus y Lucius.

--

**Aclaración:**

_En ingles es muy común que exista el juego de palabras entre el nombre de Sirius y la palabra Serious que significa "serio". Ambas palabras tienen una pronunciación muy parecida y de allí viene la broma, aunque en español no tiene mucho sentido. Quizás algunos de ustedes ya lo sabían, pero igual lo aclaro porque no se entiende mucho el "juego de palabras" que dice Lucius._

**Notas finales:**

**¿Qué tal? **

**Espero les haya gustado este capi y la interacción entre estos dos lindos vampiros XD**

**Para todas aquellas y aquellos que lo deseaban… mi lindo y amado Sev aparecerá en el próximo capitulo nn**

**Tarde pero seguro XD y bueno ya verán que sucede entre él y Sirius jujuju.**

**En fin nos vemos en el próximo, espero que pronto, aunque no prometo nada heee.**

**En fin… gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios para saber que piensan sobre que sucederá cuando se encuentren Severus y Sirius je… **

**¿Habrá besos, abrazos y apapachos? O ¿Golpes, maldiciones, hechizos varios y demás cosas que se les ocurra lanzarse? XD ¿O tal vez se comporten de manera civilizada? Naaa…. No creo que esto ultimo sea posible XD jejejeje **

**Besos**

**Hasta la próxima**

**JAZLUPIN**

**P.D. Por cierto acabo de subir un one shot es un Oliver/George por si les gusta o simplemente pueden pasar a leerlo. Y tambien para los amantes del Lucius/ Remus pues voy a subir tambien un pequeño fic de 2 capis por si les interesa pasar a leerlo.**

**A y no olviden dejarme comentarios, que me animan muchisimo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Notas del inicio:

Hey!!!

Hola!!!

Si… lo se… tarde medio año en actualizar, pero es que no tuve tiempo y luego no tenia computadora, y después el correo me estaba jugando una mala pasado y este capitulo no podía llegar a manos de Uko.

Bueno… todas aquellas que querían que cierta persona apareciera, espero estén feliz luego de leer esto XD

En fin… aquí esta el capitulo, así que a LEER!!!

*

**Xithion's Gift (Traducción)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **H****opeakaarme** y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Mientras corría fuera del castillo, Sirius se llevará una sorpresa, cuando se encuentre con un vampiro… El no está muy interesado con la idea de hacer a Snape su compañero, pero cuando Severus cae gravemente enfermo, debe tomar una decisión.

**Parejas: **Sirius Black/Severus Snape y menciones de Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: No muchas. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU**. Fuerte OOC. Hay algo de peleas y se describe como se alimenta un Vampiro, nada de qué asustarse XD

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:** Shipi… pueden culparme otra vez por presentarle esta historia a América-chan XD Y darle una indirecta para que la traduzca… jojojo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

**********************************************************************

Capítulo 7:

El Vampiro loco. 

*********************************

-En primer lugar, no entiendo por qué tengo que hablar contigo –murmuró Sirius-. ¿Cuál es el punto?

-Bueno, se supone que debemos de confiar el uno en el otro –dijo Snape llanamente–. Creo que es totalmente razonable.

-¿Razonable? ¿Qué hay de razonable en eso? –chasqueó Sirius-. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

-Debes de confiar que yo no arruinaré a propósito la poción que beberás, y de ese modo poner en peligro tu salud y tu vida –replicó el Slytherin secamente–. Además, será mucho más fácil si también me confías otras cosas. Y yo tengo que confiar que tú no pretendas perder el control a propósito y hacerme culpable de las consecuencias de cualquier daño que infrinjas a algo o alguien, cuando supuestamente estás controlado por mi poción.

-¿De verdad tu piensas eso de mí? –preguntó Sirius incrédulo–. Mira, yo siempre te hacía bromas y muchas otras cosas, ¡Pero nunca haría algo así! Está bien que lo del Sauce boxeador fue algo exagerado, lo admito… pero créeme, tanto Remus como James me lo han dicho miles de veces, ¡Pero definitivamente no pondría en riesgo a nadie solo por regresártela! Yo no soy ese tipo de bastardo… lo sabes.

-Yo tampoco soy el tipo de bastardo que se metería con tu poción –contestó Snape–. Creo que podemos confiar en el otro al menos en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, sigo pensando que tenemos que aprender a confiar en el otro en otras cosas.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Sirius con una ceja enarcada–. No es como si tengamos que hablar con el otro siempre.

-Bien, de hecho, me temo que es así; por orden de Dumbledore, nosotros seremos compañeros de equipo en cada una de las clases que tengamos juntos, o sea en Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones. –Snape se encogió de hombros para nada afectado por la mirada incrédula que le daba Sirius. –No me culpes a mí, culpa al director.

Por un momento, la mente de Sirius procesó la información y trató de decidir una reacción apropiada, finalmente encontró una y la realizó.

El grito pudo ser escuchado a tres corredores más allá del ala del hospital.

****************************

Los siguientes meses fueron sorprendentemente fáciles. Sirius explicó que había sido atacado por un monstruo en el Bosque Prohibido, y nadie lo cuestionó. Las investigaciones de James y Peter para saber con quién se veía Remus se terminaron cuando él les dijo que el hombre lobo tenía un novio secreto, y para estar seguro de que no lo descubrieran, siempre traía consigo el mapa o se lo daba a Remus.

Cuando le preguntaron por qué lo habían forzado a ser pareja de Snape, dijo que era una idea de Dumbledore para parar las peleas; que de hecho estaba funcionando, ya que un poco a regañadientes había aceptado una especie de tregua.

Él continúo tomando la poción y acostumbrándose a sus nuevos poderes de vampiro. Lucius lo ayudó a entender esos poderes. Usualmente, Remus y Snape los acompañaban, y a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle que fuera muy entrada la noche, aunque tenían un permiso de los profesores para eso. El mismo Sirius notó que se había vuelto algo nocturno, disfrutaba mucho más de la noche, que del día. Además, casi no necesitaba dormir mucho, así que nadie podría imaginarse que él se la pasaba despierto la mayoría de las noches. Aunque James había comentado algo respecto a que parecía que dormía bastante, dado que ya no solía cabecear o dormirse en las clases.

La primer luna llena fue difícil, no porque realmente hubiese sido difícil (Lucius mantuvo a Remus en perfecto control, o eso escuchó) si no porque tuvieron que explicarle a los otros Merodeadores por qué no iba a ver la usual "diversión animal" esta vez. Juntos, Sirius y Remus, finalmente se las arreglaron para convencer a James y Peter de que Remus tomaría una nueva medicina experimental para mantener al lobo bajo control, así que ellos no debían estar allí, ya que podrían distraerlo. Al principio dudaron, pero como vieron que aparentemente Remus no se había dañado, aceptaron el hecho de que ya no podrían estar con él esas noches. Por supuesto se divertían muchísimo las noches de luna llena, pero para ellos era mucho más importante el bienestar de Remus.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus nuevos poderes de vampiro y todas las otras actividades, lo que encontró más interesante en esos días fue a Snape (No que él fuera a admitirlo ante alguien, por supuesto). Al principio le había disgustado el pensamiento de siquiera tener que trabajar con Snape, en especial porque al parecer todos sus profesores decidieron asignarles proyectos que debían ser hechos en pareja. Pero lo que especialmente lo molestaba era el sólo pensar en ser la pareja de Snape en la clase de pociones. ¿A quién le gustaría ser emparejado con la mascota del profesor?

Al principio, estaba determinado a hacer todo lo que pudiera para arruinar la perfecta puntuación de Snape en pociones. Sin embargo, como llegó a notar, a Snape no le importó nada de eso. Siendo el mejor estudiante de pociones, el Slytherin estaba determinado a permanecer así, aun cuando eso significara que tenía que arrastrar a su reacio compañero durante cada simple paso del proceso de la mezcla. Y él había hecho exactamente eso.

La primera vez que Sirius recibió una nota perfecta por una poción, de la cual él elaboró la mitad de ella, y no sólo observó cómo otra persona la preparaba, se sintió lleno por un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción. Y al mismo tiempo, tomó la firme decisión de trabajar en esa habilidad que aparentemente había mantenido oculta en alguna parte. Les mostraría a sus padres que él no era un inútil.

Y lentamente, pero seguro, él se los demostraría. Snape era un sorprendente buen profesor cuando no se concentraba en ser desagradable, y aun cuando él no tenía la misma devoción y determinación en cada materia como él tenía en pociones, era listo. Para ser exactos, muy listo.

Sirius notó que Snape era realmente muy parecido a Remus, y que sus notas estaban definitivamente bien ganadas. Y ahora, siendo él el compañero de Snape, se daba cuenta que en verdad se merecía las notas que estaba consiguiendo.

Durante sus sesiones de estudio compartidas, Sirius también conoció mejor al Slytherin. Por ejemplo, descubrió que Snape es mestizo; su padre era un Muggle. O también, que los padres de Snape habían muerto cuando el niño sólo tenía siete años. (Ante eso, Sirius se había sentido definitivamente muy mal por todas y cada una de las veces en las que se burló de los padres del otro chico.)

Desde entonces vivía con los Malfoys, aparentemente Snape y Lucius realmente eran primos; sus madres eran hermanas. Y al haber estado alrededor de Lucius cuando había sido convertido, Snape era algo así como un experto en vampiros; y como Sirius notó, el otro sabía más acerca de sus poderes, que él mismo. Eso, por supuesto, lo animó para aprender más.

Avanzado el tiempo, sus notas mejoraron y descubrió muchas más cosas acerca de Snape (Y Snape descubrió más acerca de él). Sirius también notó que su anterior odio por el Slytherin se esfumaba. Ellos aun no mantenían una tranquila fachada en público, aun cuando habían parado de pelear abiertamente, pero cuando no estaba nadie más alrededor de ellos (o sólo se encontraban Remus y Lucius) realmente charlaban y bromeaban.

Y para su inmenso shock, un día Sirius se encontró a sí mismo llamándolo Severus en lugar de Snape, y no lo pensó siquiera dos veces. Mientras él estaba atónito, tanto Remus como Lucius parecían bastante engreídos ese día. Severus ni siquiera lo percibió.

Sin embargo, para cuando las festividades de Navidad se acercaban; Sirius vio, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, que él y Severus se habían vuelto algo como amigos. No que él en algún momento lo fuera a admitir, por supuesto, pero era verdad. Él ni siquiera se imaginaba qué podría decir James si lo averiguaba.

Excepto que James no podría averiguarlo. No, nunca. Él no podría.

En este momento ellos cuatro (Remus, Lucius, Sirius y Severus) se encontraban en lo más alto de la Torre de Astronomía. James y Peter ya se encontraban dormidos, y tanto Remus como Sirius salieron a hurtadillas de la habitación para encontrarse con los dos Slytherins. Aun cuando Sirius ya estaba bastante familiarizado son sus poderes, ellos seguían reuniéndose en las noches, lo encontraban bastante divertido.

-La luna pronto estará llena –dijo Remus seriamente, echando un vistazo hacia la luz que brillaba intensamente en el cielo. Luego se recargó contra el pecho de Lucius, cubriendo la mano en su cintura con una propia.

-Así es –admitió Lucius, aparentemente para nada preocupado. Bueno, tampoco tenía razón para estarlo-. ¿Permanecerás conmigo durante las vacaciones de Navidad?

-Por supuesto. –Remus volteó su cabeza un poco para sonreírle a su novio. -¿Siquiera tenías que preguntarlo?

-Creo que iré también… así que asuman que me tendrán alrededor de ustedes, por supuesto –dijo Severus sonriendo algo malignamente-. ¿Qué acerca de ti, Sirius? ¿Irás a casa para las vacaciones?

-¿Estás bromeado? –preguntó Sirius incrédulamente–. Yo no voy a ningún lado cerca de mí familia, si es que puedo evitarlo. Ellos sólo han sido horribles hasta ahora, y sólo Merlín sabe qué dirán acerca de mí ahora. –Para reforzar su punto, abrió completamente la boca, permitiendo que sus colmillos destellaran un poco. –Lo más probable es que ellos simplemente no me inviten a pasar y me dejen afuera hasta que me aburra y me vaya.

Lucius no vaciló ni un momento.

–Bueno, ven con nosotros –sugirió enseguida.

-No seas así, Sirius –dijo Remus cuando vio a su amigo mirarlo incrédulamente–. Definitivamente, a los padres de Lucius no les importará que haya otro chico allí. Y además, ¿Qué opciones tienes? Tanto James como Peter irán a casa este año. Sólo te queda quedarte solo en la escuela, ir con James o venir con nosotros a donde Lucius. Y me gustaría ver como escondes tu "condición" de James si tú vas a su casa por todas las vacaciones.

Al principio, Sirius sólo miraba fijamente a Remus, pero después volteó a fulminar con la mirada a Lucius.

–Eres una mala influencia para él –dijo acusadoramente-. ¡Ahora habla como un Slytherin!

-Oh no, yo no lo influencié -rió Lucius–. Es un talento natural, tú sabes. –Luego, le plantó un beso a su novio en la cabeza, haciendo que Remus se ruborizara levemente.

-Entonces, ¿vendrás o no?

-Creo que si iré –contestó Sirius fingiendo repugnancia. Pero en su interior, estaba encantado. Él definitivamente no se veía pasando la Navidad solo en la escuela, e ir con los Malfoy era mucho mejor que nada. Quizá hasta podría realmente disfrutar las vacaciones.

Severus rodó los ojos.

–Excelente –suspiró, fingiendo disgusto–. Otro murciélago con el que lidiar.

Ahora los ojos de Sirius destellaron. Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo, agarro el brazo de Severus y lo arrastro hasta la orilla de la Torre, luego los subió a ambos al borde. Remus y Lucius miraban impresionados como los dos caían directo a la tierra, y como Severus gritaba de sorpresa y miedo.

Entonces, justo antes de que golpearan la tierra, enormes alas de murciélago brotaron de la espalda de Sirius. Sosteniendo fuertemente a Severus, viró hacia arriba; y de alguna manera se las arregló para mantener la semi transformación todo el camino de regreso hacia lo alto de la Torre. Sólo después de que dejó a Severus sin problemas a un lado de Lucius y Remus, se permitió transformarse completamente y convertirse en un murciélago. Un segundo después era un chico de nuevo, que sonreía abiertamente como loco.

-¡Tú… tú idiota! –chilló Severus, una vez que se recupero de su peor shock, ojos negros ardiendo ferozmente–. ¡Pudiste matarnos con eso! ¡¿Cómo te _atreviste_ a hacer algo así?!

-Hey, cálmate –rió Sirius, aparentemente divertido por el shock de los otros–. Deberías saber que ahora ya controlo mi transformación lo suficiente como para que ninguno de nosotros se matara. Uno de los beneficios de ser animago, así como un vampiro, probablemente. Yo sólo pensé que deberías ver qué es lo que un murciélago puede hacer.

-Bastardo –gruñó Severus ferozmente–. Si tu siquiera piensas en volver a hacer algo parecido nuevamente, juro que te mataré. Tú no eres inmortal… lo sabes, no importa lo que digan los Muggles.

-Bien, bien –dijo Lucius cuando él y Remus caminaron acercándose a la pareja que peleaba–. Debo decir que no sé si estoy más shockeado o impresionado. Sabía que podías controlar tu transformación, pero esto…

-Es mejor acostumbrase –suspiró Remus–. Sirius siempre encuentra la manera de sorprender, siempre.

Sirius sonrió abiertamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy como soy.

*******************************************

_Continuara…_

_**********************************_

_Siguiente capítulo:_

_Las vacaciones en la Mansión Malfoy. Algo está mal con Severus._

_-*-_

Notas finales de JAZLUPIN:

Jujujuju…. Por fin apareció nuestro querido Sev XD y bueno ya vieron su relación con Sirius, en este capitulo en especial avanza todo demasiado rápido XD

Pero me encanta, ya solo nos falta un solo capitulo, aunque como es muy largo lo dividí en dos, espero no tardar tanto en poner el próximo capitulo, pero no prometo nada, por que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, sobre todo traducciones y tareas.

En fin… si no puedo actualizar pronto, pues vaguen por mis otras historias, quizás y hasta se entretienen o se aburren XP

See… espero sus comentarios para ver que les pareció el capitulo…

Besos

*


End file.
